<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Challenge of the senior junior Woodchucks but Phooey Exists by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480740">The Challenge of the senior junior Woodchucks but Phooey Exists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Music, Some Humor, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tag for the episode hasn't been added yet. Why yes, I am going to do this for basically every episode. Maybe not all. Also I don't remember the episode 100% so for give me for the off ness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Challenge of the senior junior Woodchucks but Phooey Exists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phooey Duck sat watching his big brother Huey Duck. He was continuously distracted by a "bug" that was bothering himself and Donald. The "insect" gave the yellow duckling a vague sense of discomfort and unnerve, so he hardly paid attention at all as Launchpad McQuack made a speech. Nor how Violet Allorian Saberwing (sorry I don't know to spell her middle name) was the star pick for Senior Woodchuck. Instead, when "Dewey's brother" was called out. Phooey finally quit trying to get the not a camera away from Donald and cheered, "Go big bwudda Huey!!" (Yes, Phooey has that kinda speech pattern. He even has a quacky voice like Donald. He has the whole time but I never wrote it like that before because I thought it would be annoying.) </p><p>The yellow eyed duckling didn't even care that he, Webbigal Vanderquack, and Dewey Duck were the only ones cheering. "That's my Big bwudda, Huey!" He explained to the silent crowd. Awkwardly Huey suggested to his brother, "Sit down, Phooey." </p><p>The red duckling bemoaned, "If I'm not a senior Woodchuck, what am I?" The golden duckling chipped in happily, "My smart older bwudda, who I love." Webby followed up on that statement, "You are still a great Junior Woodchuck." She spoke to her friends in whispered tone. However the misprint didn't listen as he attempted shoo the "bug" away and ended up noticing a bird outside the window. His attention was drawn away from the bird as Dewey fumbled his encouragement, "Who needs a big book of rules?" The older duck brother yelled, "I do!" This made the Typo ponder the nature of his existing as a discordian element. </p><p>By discordian, I mean choas force that breaks reality with it's mere existence. The issue came up in his mind that his big brothers and family in general might prefer something more normal. A thing that he could never be. The thought hurt. What was the Fourth Triplet suppose to be if his family was happier without him? Was the world better off if he didn't exist?</p><p>The softie hugged the con artist close for comfort as he listened to his uncle Scrooge McDuck. The con man cued in, "A story about Scrooge at our age in 3... 2... 1." On cue, Scrooge was already standing on the fireplace and telling his family, "When I was a wee lad, I only had one penny for one comic but it was well worth it. Because I got the complete collection of Isabella Finch! She made history." This flashback gave Phooey Duck the time to think about the many lives and many canons and many many different forms of his Uncle Scrooge McDuck. The memories were few and faded in the time and canon complication but it brought a warm familiarity to think about those lifetimes ago.</p><p>Around him, his family suddenly cried out in surprise. The "buggy" had returned to annoy him as well. The error looked back to the old duck who seemed to be holding a map from the painting. Another thing had happened, The bird was closer to the window. It began to sing. The song reminded him of Ari the Aracuan bird (apologies again for my misspelled words) who showed the ducky to his favorite band, notably his uncle Donald Duck's college band. The golden child took off to the window to repeat the song back, much to his uncle Scrooge's annoyance. </p><p>As they awaited the race that would decide the next new senior Woodchuck, the glitch pondered why the tiny bloodsucker kept trying trying to get in his sweater. (It's because Bradford Buzzard and his brothers are creepy old men in this universe and can lie well enough to their employees and themselves to keep being gross without notice.)  The paradox was happy that it wasn't bothering Donald anymore, after all hadn't he been through enough? </p><p>The whole Duck - McDuck family minus Huey, Fethry, Gladstone, and a few others were traveling down a dirt path on the moneybags' request to discovery adventure. When out of the blue, a blue bird appeared and started singing and dancing. The middle triplet joined in on this, he was soon followed by the Fourth Triplet. Dewey commented, "This is my new wacky sidekick." Phooey pointed out, "Bird bird, You remind me of a bird I know... Wait a second. I thought I was your quarky sidekick, big bwudda Dewey!" The red coated duck grumbled lowly to himself in the background. That's when the not a spy cam caused Donnie to run off into the woods on the path apart from the one Scrooge wanted.</p><p>The rain poured around the fallen tree. The rich duck was rambling on about how they just need to tough it out. The former Woodchuck was assuring her brother that nature is cool. However the living paradox was slowly spinning in the electric rain and drinking it as it felt because he was unharmed by electricity. Note that in the original origin, he was born by lightning. So lightning rain would probably just fuel whatever powers he has. This didn't stop his Uncles and his Mother from worrying when they noticed a child slow dancing in the zappy water. Which allowed his brothers and unofficial sister to run off, following the blue bird. </p><p>The golden eyed duckling returned to the group holding a bunch of honey combs, eating the honey from one as he wandered back to Scrooge. The old Adventurer read the map, "If we turn back now, we can still slay the unfathomable phoenix guardian..." The yellow sweater questioned, "Unca Scrooge. Am I an unfathomable phoenix?" The Adventurer blinked numbly before opening his bill to disagree. Yet he couldn't actually think of anything that would disprove Phoney being an unfathomable phoenix as he thought more about it. Both were completely incomprehensible. Both seemingly couldn't remain dead. </p><p>He remained silent as a darker idea formed and shaped itself. The question of if one day the anomaly before him would need to be stopped and if he could ever bring himself to do it and if he could life with himself afterwards. Suddenly Scrooge McDuck found himself needing a drink. </p><p>That drink, of course, wasn't coming. The rich duck was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Donald, Dewey, Louie, and Phooey dart into the cave with the bird that had been a rather thorn in his side along with the map. Webby and Della followed them. The richest duck called out, "What are you cowards doing running off all..." There was a hot breath that completely ellipsed him. The older man looked up to be a massive bear, he smiled and held it's jaws open with his cane as he continued, "What? You don't want to fight a bear with claws the size of a man!?"  That's when he remembered that the bird had the map. </p><p>"EVERYONE FOLLOW THAT DAMNED BIRD!" The top hat ordered as he dashed into the cave after them. </p><p>"Great! We followed that bird brain and now we. Are. Missing out on the ADVENTURE!!" McDuck whined. The lazy one noted, "I'm cold and scared, this feels like an adventure to me." The error added, "Now all I have to do is be kidnapped and cry!" Can you tell I used the role of Webby's original character in the original Ducktales to insert Phooey in? Because that's what happened. The grown adult man whined harder, "But this isn't the adventure we are supposed to be having!" The soft hearted duckling blinked a few times in puzzlement. Watching his uncle be so... Whiney? That couldn't be the right word. Whatever it was, watching it made him feel weird in a odd loving sympathy.</p><p>The yellow beanie hugged his older uncle and nuzzled him, The adult male seemed somewhat unaffected by the little boy being affectionate. The future theater kid excitedly attempted to assure, "Maybe it's a different adventure!" The old man bitterly complained even harder, "We are Supposed to be following in the footsteps of greatness! We are SUPPOSED to be following brave bold Isabella!!" The odd duck out cuddled up warmly and sweetly. Meanwhile, Donald Duck was still trying to get rid of the parasite that had been following them around.</p><p>The childish kiddie climbed up the old man to sit on his shoulders. Once again, McDuck hardly even noticed. The second born finished the great big family speech by boldly proclaiming, "Then let's rewrite history!" The living misprint sang happily, "♪Or solve a mystery.♪" Everyone else looked at him in bafflement. The error born shrugged nervously as he chuckled. He climbed to the top of the top hat and tried to hide. The 100+ old duck sighed before singing and dancing like the blue bird as a display that he was willing to step out of his comfort zone to do a different adventure. It was awkward. </p><p>He stood there for a moment before beginning to feel like a fool. That's when the familiar song called out. The mistake called out cheerfully, "Bird bird!" </p><p>Later. The two families of the two possible senior Woodchucks were sitting in a cave in a volcano. The first born admitted he had failed. Much to the rage of his mom, who demanded he be chosen as senior Woodchuck. Yet this nor the discovery of Isabella Finch's unsolved mysteries got the little mistake's attention. As he looked at the "bug" that had been following himself and Donald all day sit itself on the wall. It's eyes turned red. The kiddish child felt his blood turn to ice water, his heart seemed as if it stopped, his eyes couldn't be ripped away. It was just a feeling but, it was like a scary vulture was looming over him.</p><p>The End. </p><p>I won't be doing Quack Pack because Phooey Duck hates Quack Pack. Don't ask, it's a whole thing. That and only child's day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>